On the way home from train
by NickyW093
Summary: Papyrus and Mettaton went home from the city and this happens A Papyrus X Mettaton (or Papyton) fanfic


It was a breezy, bright and beautiful night at the city…

"Nyeheheh, but that's not all" Papyrus chuckled, he was at the café in the city with Mettaton, who is facing opposite to Papyrus, listening to his story as he continued, "Sans was looking for the letter he needs to send it to Toriel, without realizing that it was in his back pocket"

Mettaton, who is holding a fork with a piece of a cheesecake that is stuck on it, giggles and commented "oh Papyrus, you're so funny. I love the bit where, one time you had a water fight the other day, Sans shoots you with a water gun and then, Frisk pours some ice cold water… on top of him!" The robot laugh and sigh in exhaustion from all the laughing as he puts down his fork on a plate that has his cake on it. Papyrus chuckles as he lifts his fork-full of spaghetti, his favourite food obviously.

After having dinner, they both went out, with Papryus paying, of course. Mettaton and Papyrus spent the rest of the night looking around the city, with a bit of shopping and as they reached to the bridge, they enjoy the sight in the river that includes a lighten-up ferry sailing north. Mettaton wrap his arms Papyrus's and rest his head on him as he look up on the skeleton, "you know, I do really enjoy our date at the city. I wish I could live here"

"Aw, I thought so too…" Papyrus added and kisses the robot on the forehead, which surprised Mettaton, who blushes lightly, but he smiles as he accepts the forehead kiss and was about to kiss Papyrus back when suddenly…

The rain began to pour. Mettaton wailed in fear as raindrops fall onto him, but luckily, Papyrus noticed this and took out his umbrella, which is black with some bone patterns, and put it under his robot friend. Mettaton looks up at the umbrella and grins, "aww thank you" the robot hugged the skeleton and soon he asked, "Papyrus, can we go home now?"

"Err… sure," Papyrus answers and added "but, what time is it?"

Mettaton checks his watch and replied "10:30 p.m."

This surprises Papyrus as he gasped "I gotta get home or else Sans would-"

"Alright, alright" Mettaton calm the skeleton down as they are walking to the train station.

Papyrus and Mettaton got their ticket to head home by the train. Papyrus looks up at the sky from the train window and spoke up, "It's so nice, I think we should go there again sometimes…"

Mettaton nod, but he was feeling tired, so he began to doze off and rest his head on the skeleton's shoulders. Papyrus looks down on a sleeping Mettaton and sighed in admiration

 _Awww, he's so cute when he sleeps_ … Papyrus then began to brush the robot's cheeks like he was petting a cat (even though he doesn't have a pet cat). Mettaton, who is adorably snoring, responded by making very cute purring, which makes Papyrus chuckles and stops stroking him.

He looks back at the window when the loudspeaker of the train called "Now arriving at Underground". When the train stops at Underground Station, Mettaton woke up when Papyrus got off from his seat and exits the train as the loudspeaker says "You have arrived at Underground. Mind the gap between the train and the platform."

They began walking home and Papyrus began to notice that Mettaton is starting to get all sleepy because he was walking slowly and his arms are still wrapped around the skeleton's.

"Mettaton? Are you tired?" Papyrus asked, Mettaton nodded, he slowly shut his eyes and his head was resting on the Papyrus's head once more. Papyrus holds him and then he has a really good idea.

Papyrus lifts a sleeping Mettaton up in a Bridal style and walk all the way to Mettaton's home. Halfway through walking home, Mettaton's eyes fluttered open and looked up to Papyrus, who was carrying him. At first Mettaton was surprised that he was being lifted by Papyrus, but he smiles sleepily as he snuggles on him with his arms wrapped around Papyrus's neck.

As they reach Mettaton's home, Papyrus stops and puts him down as Mettaton woke up in response.

"Wh-what happened? What did I miss?" Mettaton yawned

"You're feeling sleepy, so I have to carry you home" Papyrus explained

"Oh, you did this for me?" Mettaon asked in surprise, his eyes widen

Papyrus nodded "Yeah!"

Mettaton smiles in admiration and hugs the skeleton in gratitude, "Papyrus… thank you for taking me home…" Mettaton grinned and let go of him

"With pleasure…" Papyrus added as he reaches the robot's hand to kiss it, which makes Mettaton giggles as the skeleton asked "so, uh, can we go out again?"

It took a few moments for Mettaton to answer, "I'll think about it" he responded. Mettaton took out his keys out of his pocket, unlocked the door and went inside as he called out, "Blooky, I'm home!"

As the door shut close, Papyrus began to walk all the way to his own home.

~~ END ~~


End file.
